Shopping
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Magnus takes Alec shopping, something Alec hates.


**AAAAH this was such a bitch to write, but also really fun. I can't make these two keep their hands off each other. They just need to be in this constant state of wanting to touch and kiss.**

**Well Cassie own these characters, so does anything you recognize from the books, but the storyline is mine and the idea came from above(no literally, look at the top of this page).**

**I want to inform you that I completely suck at writing awkward things, so sorry if I skipped that part a bit. :/ It just really makes me feel uncomfortable.**

**Prompted by ****_shadowhunting-alchemist_**** on Tumblr.**

* * *

Alec leaned against the white wall, grumbling, his face buried in his hand, trying very hard to hide his blush. Why in the everloving fuck he let Magnus drag him over here, he still was unsure about.

"Come on, Alec, stop whining!"

"I'm in a clothing store. With clothes. And I'm expected to enjoy it. I'm sorry, Magnus, but I will not stop whining." Alec said, throwing his boyfriend the death glare.

"Yes, well, we all need clothes. And you need more colour in your closet. Hence the clothing store." Magnus grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the fitting room. Red with embarrassment, Alec let him. He knew Magnus would force him anyway, and even make a scene if he had to. He'd rather stay inconspicuous. "Into the dressing room you go."

Alec quickly turned around, grabbing Magnus by the front of his shirt and pulling him inside, quickly closing the door. "Not without you, Warlock." he whispered. He felt his back hit the mirror behind him as Magnus pushed him roughly against it. Alec smirked. Magnus was never able to resist a moment alone with his lover.

"You're going to try on some clothes, Lightwood." Magnus growled, before kissing the Shadowhunter hard on the lips. Alec's hands grabbed at Magnus's back as they passionately kissed, and Magnus placed his hands on the mirror, trapping his lover between it and the Warlock. Just as Alec completely melted into the kiss, Magnus pulled away, panting, his cat-like eyes wide and filled with love and lust. "If you think you can distract me from my ultimate goal, Alexander Lightwood, you are very wrong. I'm 800 years old. I'm very good at being patient."

Alec groaned as Magnus pushed himself off, and leaned against the door, smirking cat-like. "You infuriating Warlock."

"That's me. Now, I've got some things you have to try."

Turning red in an instant, he turned away from the mirror. If he was going to do this, he wasn't going to look at himself.

Indeed, Magnus had put together at least three different outfits and Alec felt completely ridiculous as he stripped out of his clothes, with Magnus's stare fixed on his body. He had a choice. The mirror, and seeing himself, or the Warlock, and seeing that infuriating grin.

He chose the latter. If this had to go down, he'd do it with his head held high in front of his lover. He was already making plans for his revenge. His eyes locked with the Warlock's, he pulled on a light purple shirt that didn't look too horrible. Magnus scrutinized him for a moment and motioned with his finger to turn around. Alec did so, trying to hold back a sigh, and looking anywhere but directly in the mirror.

"Not bad." commented Magnus, before handing the Shadowhunter another piece of clothing. This one was a red, loose, plaid shirt, and it fit rather comfy and Magnus only bit his lip to hide a smirk. "If you don't get this one, I will." he said, his eyes gleaming. "Next one, please."

It went on like that, and Magnus practically forced him into the strangest outfits, including a pair of hideous rainbow coloured trousers that not only did not fit, but did not suit him. _Luckily_, Magnus agreed. "You need a bit of colour. Not too much. This, is too much." he said. Alec nearly jumped his bones then and there.

When Alec was finally back in his black clothes, which felt a lot better than before. There was an enormous pile of clothing that were rejected by both of them on one side of the booth, and one smaller pile that they _were_ going to take. Alec looked at it with horror. Did he actually go through all that stuff? He couldn't believe it, this so wasn't him. Yet he hadn't found it completely horrible. The feeling of Magnus's eyes on him while he changed in and out of clothes wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Well?" Magnus said, leaning casually against the closed door, a fabulous smirk on his face.

"I won't ever have time to wear all _that_. I'm in my fighting gear most of the time." Alec said.

Magnus pushed himself away from the door, taking a step closer to Alec, who felt his throat constrict at the nearness. He just wanted to be closer, he wanted to kiss Magnus again. "You complain way too much, you know that, right?" the Warlock murmured, backing Alec up against the mirror again. Alec stared into those strange but bright yellow eyes, his breath speeding up quickly.

"You love me for it." he said teasingly, but his voice cracked. He could never hide his arousal if he wanted to.

Magnus smiled, placing on hand on the mirror and the other in Alec's neck. "You know I do." he whispered, before kissing the Shadowhunter. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist, pulling the Warlock closer. Magnus grabbed Alec's hips and lifted him with so much easy that it almost scared the Shadowhunter. He had not expected that. He knew what to do, though. He wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist, who then pressed him hard against the mirror behind him.

"You know, watching you get in and out of outfits was incredibly hot - although even I have to admit that some were extremely ridiculous; I apologize for that, by the way." said Magnus, quickly burying his face in Alec's neck. Alec felt all his hair stand on edge as Magnus's warm breath ghosted past his skin, and that warm tongue softly licked a trace up to his earlobe, before feeling the Warlock's teeth nibble at it.

The Shadowhunter bit his lip to suppress a moan. "Yes, well, I'm already planning my revenge."

Magnus chuckled, while slowly pulling away to look into Alec's eyes. The purple glitter around his eyes was suddenly very distracting, even more so than the burning yellow eyes. "Really?" Magnus said, touching his left fang with the tip of his tongue in that maddeningly sexy way. "I can't wait." Alec rolled his eyes, before taking the Warlock's face between his palms and pulling him back up to kiss him. He let one hand wander downwards, over the Warlock's chest, before resting on his crotch. He could feel Magnus coming alive instantly, and smirked. Part one of the punishment had begun. Magnus moaned loudly, and Alec bit down on his lip hard to make him stop. It made him stop moaning, but not kissing. Oh no, if anything, the kiss deepened. Alec's tongue darted out to trace his boyfriend's lips softly and Magnus parted his lips to allow him entrance. "I think I'm going to quite like this punishment of yours."

Alec didn't have the strength to counter his words; he just smirked, and suddenly, completely out of the blue, started rubbing Magnus's crotch through his jeans. Magnus gasped for breath, grabbing Alec's hips in a tight grip and burying his face in his boyfriend's neck to muffle his moans.

"Let's pay for this stuff and go home." the Warlock whispered, grabbing Alec's hand and guiding it away from his crotch. Alec could see the pure desire in his eyes, and smirked.

_Oh Magnus Bane, this is only the beginning._


End file.
